


Just something that happened one evening

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: -Victor looks stunning on the Ice. His lines are just spectacular and the forms he is making are breathtaking. -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> this is a short one but I like it. :}

He always takes a small nap after dinner, before evening practice. Today he just felt restless, too restless to sleep. So after getting out of bed, he decided maybe he could talk to Victor about his routine. He still needs to settle on his Free Skate and he was hoping Victor would have some ideas. But according to his mom, Victor had left for Ice Castle right after dinner. Something he only now learned that he did almost every evening. 

He thought it would be nice to talk to him here, he is comfortable here. Just not right now. 

He should not have come. He should have stayed in bed. No matter how he looks at it, Yuuri feels like he has just walked into something very personal. Still he can't look away from the figure dancing in the rink. It almost feels indecent to intrude. 

Victor looks stunning on the Ice. His lines are just spectacular and the forms he is making are breathtaking. It's a routine Yuuri has never seen before, a routine clearly still being worked on. But Yuuri can see the story, he can feel what Victor is telling here.

The long glides, longing. The step sequence, wanting. And the setting of the jumps, unrequited love. Yuuri steps back. It would not be right to be here, not when Victor is skating something like that.

Knowing how personal routines can be, Yuuri can't help but feel a painful tightness in his chest. Whoever it is that Victor is skating about, Yuuri is jealous of them.


End file.
